


Nature and Nurture

by Noriko_Okanee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Babylock, Clones, Kidlock, M/M, Parentlock, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noriko_Okanee/pseuds/Noriko_Okanee
Summary: El Gobierno Británico clona accidentalmente a Sherlock Holmes. Lo que nos lleva a un bebé en el 221B de la calle Baker.Traducción autorizada por earlgreytea68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nature and Nurture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/729134) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> Este fic es una traduccion autoriza, posteada simultaneamente en FF. net, si alguien gusta ir a revisarlo ahi tambien. Antes que nada, este fic tomara tiempo, tengo problemas con los acentos y algunas palabras, por lo que tardare más en subirlo en esta plataforma. Si alguien quiere ayudar a betearlo, sean bienvenidos y envien un mensaje.  
> Se que tiene errores de ortografia, estoy tratando de arreglar eso, si solo van a poner eso en los review sean respetuosos.
> 
> * * *

 

 

Lo más ridículo era que el niño se parecía a Sherlock.

Era tan pequeño que aún se tambaleaba, sin tener control de su propio cuerpo, apenas siendo capaz de alzar su cabeza por sí solo, y aun así lucía igual que Sherlock, su cabello en rizos oscuros sobre su cráneo y sus ojos el azules-verde-gris pálido que John casi había crecido inmune ha. Y, cuando contraría su cara y gemía su disgusto con el universo, John tenía que admitir que la semejanza estaba completa.

Sherlock estaba mirando al pequeño bulto de irritación en su sala de estar con lo que era obviamente conmoción, y John hubiera saboreado lo atípico que era esa mirada en Sherlock, excepto que estaba muy ocupado estando también en conmoción.

Mycroft sostenía al bebé lejos de él, disgusto en su rostro, y el bebé seguía llorando mientras agitaba sus puños y pateaba con sus piernas, y Mycroft dijo "nunca detiene se detiene con esto" y Sherlock dijo "Oh, Dios Mycroft, es obvio que no le agradas" y tomó al bebé en sus brazos, alejándolo del agarre de Mycroft.

"Cuidado" empezó a decir John, excepto que tan pronto como Sherlock tomó al bebé, este dejó de llorar. Sherlock lo sostuvo con los brazos alargados y lo estudio y el bebé estudió a Sherlock también, sus expresiones eran imágenes en espejo de cada uno.

Mycroft se veía incluso más disgustado que el bebé estuviera tranquilo mientras que con él lloraba sin parar.

"Explica" ordenó Sherlock, en un tono cortante, no separando sus ojos del bebé.

"Parece" remarcó Mycroft, con un tono imponente "que este bebé contiene tu ADN"

"Obviamente" espeto Sherlock "¿Pero como?"

Espera que Sherlock no tenga un hijo de la manera usual, pensó John. De _ninguna_ manera usual. "¿Una noche de borrachera?" sugirió John, tratando de bromear.

Sherlock le dio una mirada fulminante. También el bebé. John no estaba seguro si podría con dos de ellos en el departamento.

Mycroft estaba examinando sus muñequeras muy atentamente "tu ADN fue–"  
"¿Usado para crear a un bebé sin mi permiso?" Sherlock prácticamente grito y el bebé miró a Mycroft con desaprobación y John no pudo culpar a ninguno de los dos por eso.

"¿Cómo obtuvieron su ADN?"

"¿De qué otra manera se supone que falsificaría su muerte sin su ADN?"

"Tomaste el ADN de su…" inicio John, delicadamente.

Mycroft, Sherlock y el bebé le mandaron una mirada.

"De mi cabello, por supuesto" informó Sherlock.

"Y luego tu… ¿hiciste un bebé de ello? ¿Puedes hacer eso?"

"Ellos pueden hacer casi cualquier cosa, John, ¿Baskerville no te enseño eso?" preguntó impacientemente Sherlock y luego se volteó de nuevo a Mycroft "Pero no se suponía que tú crearás un _bebé_ con mi ADN. No sin mi permiso"

"No lo hice. Solo paso. Accidentalmente" Mycroft parecía que había mordido un limón.

"¿ _Accidentalmente_? ¿ _Accidentalmente_ me clonaste?"

"¿De verdad piensas que _tú_ hubieras sido mi primera opción para la clonación humana?"

No, John pensó, mirando fijo al bebé que estaba en brazos de Sherlock, ahora feliz mientras se mordía su puño, que era prueba definitiva que pasó de manera accidental. Un _clon_ accidental. _Que demonios_.

"Bueno, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con _esto_?" demandó Sherlock y pareció que el bebé tomó ofensa que lo llamaran "esto" y se agitó en brazos de Sherlock.

"Bueno, hay opciones" replicó Mycroft "Pero una vez que ellos me dijeron que sucedía, me pareció que sería… injusto de mi parte tomar una decisión unilateral, él es, efectivamente, tuyo"

"Él es un clon de mí" apuntó Sherlock.

"Él es un _bebé_ " dijo John y el bebé parecía que lo vio con alivio "Es solo un pequeño bebé"

"Un bebé clon" corrigió Mycroft.

"¿Y tu punto es?" preguntó Sherlock.

"Tu no solo puedes… tu no solo puedes aventarlo junto con los platos del día anterior y las cajas de Petri. Es un _bebé_ " John miró a Sherlock " Él es tu _hijo_ "

"No lo es. Él es, de hecho, _yo_ "

"¿Cuáles son tus opciones?" John preguntó a Mycroft

" Él es el primer clon humano exitoso. El primero que se conoce, de todas maneras. El gobierno tiene una hermosa instalación donde podrá crecer, bien supervisado y bien monitoreado"

"Espera, espera, espera" empezó a intervenir John pero Sherlock frunció el ceño y cortamente dijo "No"

John y Myroft lo miraron con sorpresa.

"¿No?" repitió Mycroft

"No vas a meterlo en algún hospital, Mycroft, donde él va a ser pinchado y estudiado como si fuera un experimento por el resto de su vida, tú hiciste eso con la mía"

"¿Tú creciste… en un instituto?" preguntó John, porque eso no lo sabía.

"Claro que no" respondió Mycroft "Está exagerando, como siempre"

"Pero si crecí siendo incesantemente examinado por especialistas, una y otra vez '¿Qué piensas cuando vez está mancha?' y 'quizás un examen más de sus ondas cerebrales para ver que pasa mientras le hacemos esto' y '¿qué es lo primero que piensas cuando oyes la palabra "azul"? absolutamente no. Ya has hecho eso conmigo, no dejaré que hagas lo mismo con el siguiente yo"

"¿Qué tal la adopción?" sugirió John, porque parecía una buena opción para él. Una pareja joven sin hijos, desesperados por un bebé que amar.

"¿Qué pareja quisiera adoptar al primer clon humano del mundo?" preguntó Mycroft

"Es un bebé, Mycroft. Es un hermoso bebé, y él es él clon de un inteligente individuo quien…"

"No" la voz de Sherlock era baja, suave y firme.

John lo miró. Con la cabeza agachada, cercana al bebé, la punta de su nariz casi tocando la pequeña réplica del bebé.

"¿Qué?" preguntó John

"No" Sherlock levantó la mirada del bebé, irguiéndose un poco, su cara mostrando una obstinación que John conocía muy bien "Voy a criarlo"

John se le quedó mirando "Yo… ¿Qué?" Sherlock jamás había expresado interés por hijos. No parecía que le desagradaran más que el resto de la humanidad, pero John nunca pensó que _quisiera_ uno.

Sherlock lo miró fijamente "Él es yo, John. No voy a dejar que sea criado por personas quienes no lo van a comprender. No voy a dejar que él- No. Él se queda aquí"

Había mucho más por debajo de aquella proclamación, mucho más que John quería revelar, tantas cosas sacadas a la luz tan de repente sobre la infancia que Sherlock jamás hablaba. Pero miró a Sherlock, sosteniendo firmemente al bebé y miró al bebé, quien ahora trataba de alcanzar los brillantes botones de la camisa del día de Sherlock e incluso si toda la cosa era una completa locura y no sabía cómo iban incluso a trabajar con un bebé en lo que era la insanidad de sus vidas, él asintió y se volvió a Mycroft "Sí" respondió "Cierto. El bebé se queda aquí"

Y Mycroft dijo que estaban siendo ridículos, que no tenían el equipo para cuidar de un bebé, y era cierto la cabeza de John giraba con todos los pensamientos prácticos que Sherlock no iba a pensar, sobre cunas y ropa y pañales y botellas, pero empujo a Mycroft fuera de la puerta porque Mycroft no estaba ayudando y cuando John subió de nuevo las escaleras encontró a Sherlock parado junto a la ventana sosteniendo al bebé enfrente de ella.

"Y ahí se va tu horrible hermano Mycroft. Siempre regresa. Es una lastima"

"Sería mejor si dijeras 'tío' y no 'hermano'" dijo John

" 'Hermano' es técnicamente correcto" replicó Sherlock sin voltearse.

"Sherlock" empezó John con un suspiro.

"Entenderé si te quieres ir" dijo Sherlock de manera abrupta, aun mirando por la ventana "Después de todo… un bebé no fue por lo que aceptaste"

"Acepte no sabiendo en lo que estaba metiéndome" dijo honestamente John "Pero no estoy seguro de que tengas idea alguna de la responsabilidad de un bebé. Sherlock, podemos encontrar a alguien que lo adopte, una adopción abierta, tu sabrás todo sobre él, él será…"

"Trataran lo máximo, John" dijo suavemente Sherlock, sobre el cristal de la ventana "Y tendrán buenas intenciones y él estará tan _solo_ …"

John pensó de nuevo en todas las cosas que Sherlock no estaba diciendo, pensó en el pequeño niño solitario que Sherlock debió haber sido, pensó en el pequeño niño solitario en el que el bebé se podría convertir. Y pensó en como ninguno de los dos necesitaba estar solo nunca más, porque ahora había dos de ellos. Y era raro y poco natural pero era cierto.

John dijo "Va a necesitar un nombre"

 

 

Mientras estaba en el proceso de hacer una lista de las cosas que iban a necesitar, el bebé empezó a quejarse. John tomó su chaqueta y asomo su cabeza a la sala de estar, donde Sherlock estaba sosteniendo al bebé lejos de él, mirandose afligido, mientras que el bebé se quejaba.

"Iré de compras" dijo John. Un momento después "¿Por qué lo estás sosteniendo de esa forma?"

"Se está quejando" se quejó Sherlock

"Claro" John se puso su chaqueta "Porque él es un clon de ti. Es lo mismo que tu haces"

"¿Me estás dejando, _ahora_? ¿Con… _esto_?" Sherlock señaló con su cabeza a la dirección del bebé.

El bebé pareció tomar ofensa y abrió su boca para quejarse de verdad.

"Oh, Dios" dijo Sherlock, mirando con horror al bebé "¿Qué está _haciendo_? ¿Por qué lo está _haciendo_?"

"Probablemente está hambriento. O posiblemente necesita que le cambien el pañal"

Sherlock miró con horror a John "¿ _Qué_?"

"Sherlock, ¿Qué era lo que pensabas que iba a suceder cuando propusiste que nosotros nos hiciéramos cargo del bebé?"

Sherlock se miraba afligido "Pensé que haríamos experimentos científicos juntos en la cocina y tu quejándote cuando dejáramos mezclada ceniza de cigarro y té"

John pudo visualizar casi con claridad eso, Sherlock con una pequeña copia de sí mismo a su lado, los dos metidos en el pequeño mundo al que John nunca era invitado a entrar. En esa visión, el bebé era más grande, cuatro, cinco o seis años y 221B estaba lleno de una luz dorada y John de repente se dio cuenta de que _quería_ esa visión. Jamás se le había ocurrido, nunca antes, de que a lo mejor quería e _mpezar una familia_ con _Sherlock Holmes_. Antes de eso, siempre asumió que o una se daría por vencido totalmente a la idea o eventualmente empezaría a tener citas de nuevo. Era como si los dos futuros se hubieran juntado en uno solo.

Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado viendo en shock a Sherlock. Por fortuna, Sherlock estaba preocupado con el bebé que lloraba que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del pequeño ataque de John.

"No tenemos porqué hacer esto, sabes" dijo John, porque ahora que se le había ocurrido que quizás quería hacer esto, era lo más terrorífico que se le había ocurrido "Aún podemos cambiar de pensamiento"

La cara de Sherlock se endureció en una obstinada determinación "No" dijo con firmeza, jalando al bebé de nuevo a la curva protectora que eran sus brazos "No voy a cambiar de parecer" miro hacia John "¿Y tú?" era mitad reto, mitad plegaria.

"Vine por todo, me quedaré con lo poco" dijo John mirando al no tan feliz bebé "Pero vamos a necesitar pañales y fórmula y va a necesitar un nombre para que vayas pensando en eso" John se dio vuelta hacia la puerta para encontrar a la señora Hudson parada al fondo de las escaleras, mirando hacia arriba con curiosidad.

"Suena como si un bebé estuviera allá arriba" dijo

"Claro que hay uno allá arriba" contestó John "Mycroft accidentalmente clono a Sherlock"

La señora Husdon parpadeo "¿Qué?"

John corrió escaleras abajo "Solo otro día más en 221B, señora Hudson" le dijo, saliendo a la calle. Se encontró a sí mismo silbado mientras caminaba hacia la tienda. Sherlock estaba en su departamento con un clon bebé de sí mismo y John se encontraba inesperadamente _feliz_.

 

 

El departamento estaba en silencio cuando John regresó. Había aprendido a ser suspicaz con el apartamento estaba en silencio. Igual significaba que Sherlock estaba en medio de uno de sus épicos berrinches o que había hecho algo que sabía que John encontraría irritante y esperaba que si era suficientemente callado John no empezaría a gritarle.

John entró de puntillas al departamento solo para encontrar a Sherlock sentado en su silla, enseñándole al bebé en su regazo el cráneo. El bebé estaba encantado con el cráneo. Trataba de tocarlo de manera repetida.

"Yo diría que es muy joven para empezar las clases de anatomía" mencionó John, dejando las bolsas sobre el escritorio "Pero de nuevo, él es tú. ¿Hablaste con la señora Hudson?"

"Sí. al parecer piensa que la señora Turner podría tener una sobrina quien quizás tuviera una cuna o algo. Había demasiadas cosas sin importancia sobre la cuna, he borrado todo sobre ello."

"Excelente" dijo John, de la manera que decía "excelente" mostraba que era todo menos eso "Bueno, pequeño bebé clon. Tengo pañales nuevos para ti _y_ una botella de fórmula. ¿Cuál será? Supongo que los dos"

El bebé rió para John y tocó de nuevo el cráneo, como si dijera _¿Por qué me hablas de cosas prácticas? Tengo un cráneo_

Dos de ellos, pensó John. Tengo a dos de ellos ahora.

"Sí, sí, sé que papá tiene un interesante cráneo y tío John solo tiene cosas aburridas" remarcó John, tomando al bebé de los brazos de Sherlock "Acostúmbrate, niño"

"No soy su padre" frunció el ceño Sherlock "Tú no eres su tío"

"No nos va a llamar John y Sherlock" dejo que el bebé descansará sobre la curva de su codo mientras sacaba un pañal de la caja.

"¿Por qué no? Son nuestros nombres"

"¿Viste la vieja bata de baño que ya no usas? La utilizaré para cambiar al bebé" John acostó al bebé con cuidado mientras que protestaba por lo aburrido que John era "¿Cuál es tu plan? ¿Vas a decirle a todo a quien le conozca que es un clon? ¿El primero y hasta ahora el único clon humano?"

Sherlock se quedó callado y John sabía que estaba considerando las implicaciones de eso. Sherlock no quería que este bebé estuviera solo y poniéndolo aparte como el único clon humano era una invitación instantánea a la soledad, a ser único, a ser la burla en el patio de juegos.

"No" dijo eventualmente Sherlock.

"Entonces tú tendrás que ser su padre" John peleaba con el pañal. No había hecho esto en años "No tendría sentido de otra manera"

"¿Por qué tu serias su tío?"

"No lo sé" John quedó contento cuando el pañal se quedó en su lugar. Empezó a volver a abrochar el mameluco, lo que resultó ser más difícil de lo que parecía "Amigo cercano de la familia, "tío" parece ser lo más apropiado" John logró abrochar los botones, mirando al bebé, quien le sonrió. John le sonrió igual y se agacho para besar una mejilla regordeta, atrapado por una repentina punzada de afecto. Esperaba que Sherlock no cambiara de parecer porque se dio cuenta de que ya estaba completamente enamorado.

"¿Por qué no eres su papá?"

"Porque no soy su padre" señaló John, cargo de nuevo al bebé.

"Yo tampoco"

"Más que yo sí" John se irguió, poniendo al bebé en contra de él y con el nuevo pañal parecía más feliz.

"¿En serio? ¿cuándo le acabas de cambiar su primer pañal?

"Toma" John le paso al bebé "Necesitamos darle un biberón"

"Dudo de que tenga hambre" Sherlock y él bebé lo siguieron a la cocina.

"Entonces ¿desde bebé tampoco comías?" John suspiró "Fantástico. Acabo de doblar el número de peleas que voy a tener en el curso del día. Y siempre voy a estar en desventaja numérica ¿No?" John estudiaba las botellas pensando en como seria la mejor manera de esterilizarlas y preguntándose cómo demonios se hacía una botella con fórmula de todos modos.

"¿Por qué no podemos ser los dos sus padres?"

John leía las instrucciones de la fórmula "¿Qué?" preguntó distraídamente

"¿Podría tener dos padre, no?

John dejó de prestarle atención a la fórmula, mirando a Sherlock que parecía serio y grave "Sherlock, ¿Por qué importa?"

"Porque si vamos a hacer esto juntos deberíamos hacerlo _juntos_. Y porque si algo me llegara a pasar no quiero que Mycroft se encargue de él"

John lo considero unos momentos, pero Sherlock miraba abajo hacia él bebé, escondiendo la mayoría de sus emociones en sus ojos "Bien" decidió John "Haremos todo lo legalmente necesario para asegurarnos que ese no sea el caso. Por ahora, es nuestro primer día con él. Démosle de comer y pongámoslo a dormir y no vayamos más allá de nuestras posibilidades"

Sherlock se sentó en la cocina, luciendo satisfecho y partió su atención entre el bebé en sus brazos y en John quien preparaba la botella. La atención del bebé estaba totalmente puesta sobre John, parecía vagamente entretenido, como si John fuera un acto de comedia con el solo fin de entretenerlo.

" ¿Vas a insistir en que me llame 'papá'* no?"

"¿Preferirías que te llamara 'padre'?"

Sherlock hizo un gesto "Dios, no, mi padre hacía que lo llamáramos 'padre'. Lo odiaba"

Más acerca de la niñez secreta, pensó John, concentrándose en la preparación de la fórmula. Puso esa pepita de información junto con las otras "Entonces papá será. Papi incluso"

" Él podría llamarte papá" sugirió Sherlock "Para que no se confunda"

John vacío cuidadosamente la botella "No tenemos porqué tomar las decisiones ahora mismo"

"¿No te gusta papá?"

John se giró hacia Sherlock, sosteniendo la botella "La verdad es que nunca lo he pensado, Sherlock"

"Podemos intercambiar. Yo podría ser Papá tú podrías ser papi"

John recargó su cadera contra la mesa y miró hacia Sherlock.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Sherlock después de un momento.

"Solo… que nunca pensé que tendría esta conversación contigo"

"Haces que mi vida sea impredecible" remarcó Sherlock

Y John río. Río hasta que tuvo que jalar la otra silla porque ya no podía sostenerse por sí mismo. Sherlock y el bebé le mandaron idénticos ceños.

"No puedo creer que pienses que _yo_ soy el que hace nuestra vida impredecible" John finalmente dijo.

"Bueno, lo eres" insisto Sherlock, enfurruñado.

"Toma" John se limpió las lágrimas de risa y le pasó la botella a Sherlock.

Sherlock lo miró en shock "¿Qué se supone que haga con esto?"

"Se supone que le tienes que dar de comer"

Sherlock parecía entrar en pánico ante él prospecto.

"Nada de eso" le aseguro John " Él sabrá qué hacer"

Mostrandose dudoso, Sherlock puso cuidadosamente el chupón sobre la pequeña boca del bebé. Este abrió la boca y se lanzó hacia ella, succionandola casi de manera codiciosa, sus ojos azules-grises fijos en Sherlock encima de él. Sherlock lo miraba, parecía totalmente sorprendido.

"Tenía _hambre_ " dijo

"Te lo dije" dijo John, parándose para conseguir uno de los baberos que había conseguido, ya que la leche escurría por la barbilla del bebé.

"Es un insoportable, pero así lo queremos" Sherlock le dijo al bebé

"Cállate" dijo John tratando de darle un pequeño zape atrás de la cabeza con su mano, pero en vez de ello, terminó deslizando su mano a través de los cabellos de Sherlock que parecía más una caricia que otra cosa. Pero John no se dejó pensar aquello, así como no se dejó pensar en el hecho de que era posible que Sherlock se haya inclinado ligeramente a la presión.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> segundo capitulo de la semana

Capítulo 2

 

La Sra. Hudson llamó con información acerca de la cuna. Podrían tenerla, solo necesitaban transportarla.

John, quien se encontraba limpiando después de la comida, asomo su cabeza fuera de la cocina para preguntarle a Sherlock sobre cómo iban a traer la cuna.

“Haz que Mycroft lo haga” le contestó Sherlock. Estaba tumbado sobre su estómago en la alfombra, nariz con nariz con el bebé, quien también se estaba sobre su estomago, haciendo un arduo esfuerzo por igualar la facilidad con la que Sherlock sostenía su cabeza.

“Alguien ira al lugar por la cuna” le dijo John a la Sra. Hudson “Gracias por buscar una por nosotros” John terminó la llamada y miró a Sherlock, quien ahora se encontraba sosteniendo un dedo cada vez más lejos del bebé, quien trataba de agarrarlo con tembloroso brazo “¿Qué estás haciendo?” preguntó John.

“Tratando de determinar qué tanto puede hacer” respondió Sherlock.

“Y ¿Cuáles son tus conclusiones?”

“Todavía le falta mucho por desarrollarse”

“¿Acaso no es eso lo fascinante sobre de los bebés?” Remarco John, pasando cuidadosamente sobre el bebé en su camino hacia el escritorio.

“Sí” decidió Sherlock y sonando cautelosamente excitado.

John se sentó en el escritorio y miró a Sherlock, ahora sentado y guiando al bebé para que sentara también. Aún no lo podía lograr por sí solo pero su equilibrio no era tan malo. John pensó que tenían que preguntarle a Mycroft exactamente cuántos meses tenía el bebé. Había un montón de cosas que debían preguntarle a Mycroft, como quien era la mamá “Deberías de llamar a Mycroft y decirle que recoja la cuna”

“No es necesario, ya debe de estarlo haciendo”

John suspiro y giro hacia su computadora, decidiendo hacer una lista de las preguntas que necesitaban una respuesta. Ya había un documento abierto.  _ Jack, Jonathan, Ian _ .

“¿Estabas usando mi computadora?” preguntó John

“No hagas preguntas estúpidas” contestó Sherlock, ahora haciendo que el bebé siguiera su dedo de arriba hacia abajo y a los lados.

“¿Qué es esto?”

“Una lista de posibles nombres. Me dijiste que debería pensar en alguno”

“Jack” dijo John “Por favor dime que no es por Jack El Destripador”

“Es por ti” el  _ idiota _ al final de esa frase estaba implícito, claramente.

“¿Por mí?” John miró de Sherlock a la lista.  _ Jack, Jonathan, Ian _ . “Espera, todos estos son variaciones de John”

“Por supuesto”

John miró de reojo a Sherlock, había agachado su cabeza para permitirle al bebé agarrar uno de los rizos que caía por su frente “¿Por que todos son variaciones de John?”

“Pensé que podríamos nombrarlo por ti”

John se le quedó mirando, luego a la lista “¿Por qué?” pregunto, por qué esto no se lo esperaba. No estaba seguro que había estado esperando de Sherlock al nombrar al bebé, pero no había pensado qué lo nombraría por él. Eso era tan…  _ sentimental _ .

“Según tengo entendido” dijo Sherlock, aun sin voltear “Se supone que uno nombra a los hijos por la persona que uno quiere que imiten. Él ya es un clon mío, pensé qué podría ser peor mitigar eso si te imita un poco”

Sherlock hablaba casualmente, como si no fuera asombrosamente conmovedor lo que acababa de decir. Sherlock no decía cosas como esa, él simplemente… no lo hacía. Y John no lo esperaba de él, lo que era probablemente lo que lo había dejado tan desconcertado.

Sherlock levantó la mirada del bebé por primera vez “¿Estas en contra?”

Había algo en la idea de nombrar al bebé por John. Algo  _ más _ . Algo escalofriantemente  _ más _ grande. Era el mismo sentimiento que a veces salía en las sonrisas de Sherlock, a veces asomándose en las miradas que se daban después de una sección exitosa de rastreo, algunas veces surgiendo de la nada en el espacio que había entre el asiento trasero de un taxi, o en el mínimo espacio que dejaban cuando se encontraban en su abarrotada cocina en medio de experimentos y té. Ninguno de los dos lo ha mencionado. Por acuerdo mutuo, siempre lo dejaban desvanecerse, pero nombrando al bebé por él pareciera volverlo tangible haciendo que la cabeza de John diera vueltas. Y la cabeza de John ya estaba dando vueltas por la revelación de que no solo estaba preparado para comenzar a criar un bebé con Sherlock sino también que  _ quería _ hacerlo. No podía manejar nada más por el momento.

"Como tú mencionaste" dijo después de algún tiempo "Ėl ya es un clon, creo que deberíamos darle un nombre solo para él. Algo propio. Dejar que él sea su propia persona sin ninguna expectativa. ¿No es lo que tú hubieras querido?"

Sherlock le sonrió, de esas sonrisas transparentes que siempre lo hacían ver más joven. John se preguntó si él bebé sonreiría de la misma manera, si seria mas común verlo en el bebé. Esperaba eso. Esperaba que él bebé jamás dejará de sonreír de esa manera tan libre.

"Me hubiera gustado eso, sí" concordó Sherlock.

"Entonces algo único" sugirió John

"No" Sherlock volteo a ver al bebé con el ceño levemente fruncido "Nombres únicos son… No. El ya va a sobresalir de todos modos"

"Muy bien" accedió afablemente John, entendiendo que Sherlock tenía un punto " Un nombre común, entonces. Un simple y ordinario nombre"

¿Hay alguno que tú prefieras?"

"Deberías de nombrarlo tu, Sherlock"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque él es tuyo"

Sherlock lo miró "Él es  _ nuestro _ "

El bebé pareció reconocer la terquedad en su tono. Miró a John con una mirada de Sherlockiana desaprobación escrita en toda su pequeña cara.

John miró al par y se sintió sonreír inexorable, inevitablemente, un reflejo que no podía negar.  "Yo escogeré su segundo nombre"

El bebé miró a Sherlock, como si estuviera esperando a ver qué era lo que él iba a decidir, Sherlock asintió y el bebé pareció decidir que John no había hecho nada ofensivo y comenzó a murmurar sobre su puño.

 

 

La Sra. Hudson llegó con la cuna, un pequeño ejército de trabajadores y Mycroft.

Sherlock arrugó el ceño a Mycroft y el bebé imitó su semblante "¿Que  _ estás _ haciendo aquí?"

"Pusiste a mis hombres en tu servicio de mudanza ¿No es cierto?" Respondió Mycroft, secamente "¿Una cuna, Sherlock?"

Sherlock entrecerró sus ojos a Mycroft "Pongan la cuna en mi habitación" les dijo a los de la mudanza, señalando la dirección a la habitación, luego abruptamente dijo "¡Oh! Pero tengan cuidado con las plumas, es un  _ experimento _ " con el bebé aún en sus brazos, Sherlock fue detrás de ellos.

Mycroft miró a John "No estás ayudando" anuncio, sonando furioso.

"No necesito ayudar, tienes a diecisiete personas moviendo una cuna, Mycroft"

"No me refiero con la mudanza, me refiero a esta  _ tontería _ "

John ya sabía exactamente de lo que estaba hablando Mycroft y no estaba interesando en esa conversación. Se volvió sobre sus talones, ingresando a la sala de estar, recogiendo los desechos del bebé mientras pasaba. El bebé ya había tomado el cuarto y ni siquiera tenía todavía  _ cosas _ .

"Él no puede hacerse cargo de este niño, John" insistió Mycroft, manteniendo la voz baja.

Como si Sherlock no fuera a saber exactamente de lo que estaban hablando, de todas formas. "No veo porque no" John contradijo.

"No ves porque no" repitió Mycroft en asombro "¿ _ Tú _ no ves porque no? Están acomodando una cuna en un cuarto cubierto con  _ plumas experimentales _ "

"Mantendrán las plumas fuera de la cuna"

"Oh, ¿Sherlock lo hará? ¿Porque tiene unos espectaculares instintos paternales?

"Lo que él no sabe, lo va a aprender Mycroft porque él es listo o ¿Acaso ya lo has olvidado? Él no va a hacer nada que dañe al bebé. Esta claro que ya ama al bebé"

"Ah, sí ¿Y Sherlock nunca hiere las cosas que ama, no es cierto?" Lo miro a través de la habitación, imparcialmente.

John tenía las manos echas puños. Se paró a un lado de la chimenea y se repetía que no debía de golpear a Mycroft.

La Sra. Hudson dijo "Vergüenza te debería de dar, Mycroft Holmes. Tú sabes que Sherlock nunca…"

De repente el bebé empezó a llorar y John miró por detrás de Mycroft y la Sra.Hudson donde Sherlock se encontraba parado por debajo del marco de la puerta, el bebé acuñado en sus brazos.

"Oh, el pequeñín" arrullo la Sra.Hudson, apresurandose para tomar al bebé de los brazos de Sherlock "¿Qué sucede amor?"

"Demasiadas personas en el departamento” remarcó fríamente John, volviendo los ojos con Mycroft "Es suficiente para poner a cualquiera de mal genio"

Mycroft le dio la mirada que le daba cada vez que mostraba libre albedrío o un pensamiento independiente.

"Hay un montón de cosas legales que necesitamos sortear para el bebé" continuo John, nunca se había impresionado con esa mirada.

Mycroft inhalo lentamente a través de su nariz luego exhalo rápidamente, para darse vuelta y salir del departamento.

La Sra. Hudson había calmado al bebé moviéndolo de arriba a abajo suavemente "Ya, ya tesoro. Ya, ya amor" ella camino hacia Sherlock, pasándole de nuevo al bebé "No lo escuches, querido. Yo sé que serás bueno en esto y John ayudará. Iré abajo y traeré algunos panecillos, los necesitaremos"

"Gracias, Sra. Hudson" dijo John, mirando como bajaba las escaleras.

Sherlock siguió congelado en la puerta, sosteniendo al bebé, ausente. Fijo su vista en John "¿Tu crees que es verdad?"

"¿De qué serás bueno a esto? ¿Que te voy a ayudar? Si, lo creo"

"Que lastimo lo que más me importa"

"No es verdad, Sherlock"

"Pero  _ es _ verdad"

"No, no lo es" John caminó hacia Sherlock "Detente. No dejes que esto te llegue a tu cabeza" John lo considero, después trago más allá de su recientemente descubierto deseo de quedarse con el bebé y se forzó a decir "Si tu no quieres criar a este bebé, no tenemos porque hacerlo pero no quiero que tomes esa decisión porque tienes miedo. Si tú quieres criar a este bebé, haremos un trabajo espectacular"

"¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"Porque la única persona que te conoce mejor que tú, soy yo. Así que consideró que esta en buenas manos, a pesar de todo"

El bebé dormía. Sherlock estaba atónito ante esto. Se quedó dormido en brazos de Sherlock mientras este le estaba leyendo el tratado de las cenizas de tabaco. Sherlock se había sentido muy ofendido; John había pensado que era muy predecible, pero se mordió la lengua y se sentó en el escritorio haciendo una lista de las cosas que iban a necesitar.

Sherlock llevó al bebé a su cuna y se quedó ahí toda una hora. Cuando volvió, dijo asombrado " _ Aun _ sigue durmiendo"

"Bien" dijo John, mientras leía los diferentes méritos de las fórmulas para bebé "Con suerte dormirá durante toda la noche"

"Toda la  _ noche _ " Sherlock colapsó en el sofá "Duerme demasiado para ser alguien que es yo"

"Él es un pequeño tú. He incluso, tu a veces duermes toda la noche" señaló. Miro hacia la lista y se preguntó si estaba olvidando algo obvio. ¿Juguetes? Lo anoto preguntándose si Sherlock le gustaría juguetes normales para el bebé.

"Oh, Oliver" dijo Sherlock desde el sofá.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Su nombre es Oliver"

"Oliver" John no había esperado que Sherlock escogiera un nombre tan rápido y no se había dado cuenta de que Sherlock lo había estado pensado. Él esperaba tener que estar recordandole a Sherlock sobre el nombre, de hecho "Oliver" Dijo de nuevo John, probándolo, y lo escribo de manera experimental en lo alto de la lista.  _ Lista de compras de Oliver _ .

"¿Te gusta?" Preguntó Sherlock

John miró la lista y sonrío "Sí" decidió "Me gusta. Oliver Holmes ¿De dónde lo sacaste?"

"Es el nombre más común en el país en este momento. Encaja a la perfección. Y es Oliver Watson-Holmes, por supuesto. Lo estamos criando juntos, ¿Recuerdas?"

John miró sobre el sofá. Sherlock tenía cerrado los ojos, por lo que no podía ver la emoción que seguramente estaba escrita en toda su cara. Sherlock seguía insistiendo en que iban a hacer esto juntos, y aún así, de alguna manera John continuaba sorprendiéndose por lo mucho que a Sherlock le importaba.

"¿Qué has pensado para su segundo nombre?" Preguntó Sherlock

"Bueno, si tú le vas a dar el nombre más común en el país como primer nombre, yo le daré un nombre único como segundo nombre. Hay desventajas en tener un nombre tan común así como un nombre único, tómalo de alguien llamado 'John'. Así que pensé en que podemos balancearlo"

Sherlock abrió los ojos, volteo su cabeza para ver a John "Lo has estado pensando"

"Lo he hecho"

"¿Y cuál es el nombre único que has decidido para esto?"

John Sonrió "Copernicus"

Hubo un momento de silencio. Luego Sherlock dijo "¿De dónde saliste con un nombre como  _ ese _ ?"

John se despertó con el sonido del violín, lo que era algo ocurrente por lo que se dio vuelta y se cubrió con el cobertor más grueso alrededor y se preparó para darse el lujo de dormitar unos minutos más, seguro de su conocimiento de que Sherlock estaba bien porque estaba tocando el violín.

Y luego recordó, de manera abrupta, de que ahora tenían un  _ bebé _ .

John abrió los ojos y salió de la cama y se encaminó a las escaleras de inmediato, pensando que el bebé —Oliver— necesitaría ser cambiado y alimentado. Cuando camino a la sala de estar, fue sorprendido con Oliver, sentado cómodamente en una esquina del sillón de John, mirando a Sherlock de manera atenta mientras este danzaba alrededor de él.  _ Literalmente _ danzando mientras tocaba música.

"Estamos aprendiendo sobre el tiempo en tres cuartos" Sherlock le dijo a John, sobre la música que estaba tocando, como saludo matinal.

"Oh" dijo John, distraídamente "Esta bien"

"A Oliver y a mí nos gustaría una taza de té" continuo Sherlock

"El bebé no toma té"

"Pero el bebé es yo y el bebé aprueba que  _ yo _ beba té. Por lo tanto, estamos unidos en nuestros deseos de tomar té" Sherlock hizo un fluido movimiento con su violín y ejecutó un elaborado giro alrededor de John.

"No sabía que supieras cómo bailar Waltz" dijo John estúpidamente, porque eso era lo único que se ocurrió decir.

 

 

"De acuerdo con Mycroft, no lo hago" dijo Sherlock, parando de tocar y acercándose a Oliver, levantándolo y diciendo dramáticamente "Oliver, papá está tardando con nuestros desayunos y estamos muriendo por desayunar, muriendo" Sherlock se acomodó en el sillón con un poco más de cuidado por beneficio del bebé y Oliver le envió una mirada triste como diciendo,  _ Mira lo que le has hecho. Está débil por el hambre. _

John ignoró todo el melodrama. Pensó que tendría que acostumbrarse a ignorar a los dos "¿No le diste de comer?"

"Lo intente. No quiso. Yo no lo culpo. Huele asqueroso y sabe mucho peor"

"¿Lo probaste?" John se encaminó hacia la cocina, donde había evidencia de que Sherlock había preparado un biberón.

"Claro. Oliver no me respetaría de otra manera"

"Yo pienso que a él no le hubiera importado. Y a los bebés les gusta, es lo que ellos comen"

"A mí no me gusta Y el bebé es yo"

"Primero que todo—" John comenzó a llenar la tetera con agua— "el bebé es un pequeño tú. Segundo, ¿Cuando crees que te vas a cansar de repetir que el bebé es tú?"

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual Sherlock parecía considerarlo "Probablemente nunca"

"Como yo temía" murmuró John, por debajo de su aliento, mientras pasaba a movimientos automáticos en hacer el té y considerando el problema de la fórmula. Era posible que Oliver no le gustara la marca que John había comprado. Confía en que él clon de Sherlock fuera quisquilloso acerca de la fórmula. También era posible que Oliver haya sido alimentado con leche materna antes de que Mycroft se hubiera aparecido con él. ¿Oliver había sido separado de alguna pobre madre que estaba sufriendo por él en este momento?

John termino de hacer el té para ellos dos y los llevó a la sala de estar. Sherlock tenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos balanceaban a Oliver sobre su pecho. Oliver estaba sentado, un poco tambaleante pero más estable de lo que había estado ayer y estaba mordisqueando una… sonaja. “¿De dónde sacaste una sonaja?” preguntó John en sorpresa, dejando el té.

“Experimento” respondió Sherlock

“Sherlock” dijo John un poco mortificado, porque no sabía donde la sonaja había estado.

“Nunca la  _ use _ en un experimento”

John se sentó en su silla “Tenemos que hablar con tú hermano”

“Siempre es una terrible idea. Oliver, dile a tú papá cuán terrible idea es esa”

Oliver balbuceo con más energía sobre su sonaja.

“Él concuerda conmigo” dijo Sherlock, aburrido.

“¿Por qué él es tú?” inquiero John

“Sí”

“Bueno, tenemos que. No  _ sabemos _ ni siquiera cuántos meses tiene, Sherlock. Y ¿Dónde ha estado? ¿Quién es la madre? Necesitamos saber estas cosas”

“Hice una investigación en la internet después de que te fuiste a la cama. Creo que esta entre los tres y cuatro meses de edad”

John tendió a estar de acuerdo, pero de todos modos “Pero necesitamos  _ saber _                                                                                                                                             ¿Vas a escoger un día al azar hace catorce semanas y celebrar su cumpleaños por el resto de su vida? Y ¿Qué pasa con su historia médica? No sabemos ni siquiera si está al día con sus inmunizaciones”

Oliver hizo sonidos de protesta sobre su sonaja en su boca, mirando desaprobatoriamente a John.

Sherlock dijo “Lo estás alterando”

John suspiró “Estoy en esto por toda una vida de ser el padre que hace todas las cosas que odiara como hacer que coma sus vegetales y tú vas a a ser el padre divertido que le dejara explotar cosas en la mesa del comedor. Él me va a odiar”

Hubo un momento de silencio, luego Sherlock abrió sus ojos y giró su cabeza sobre el sofá para ver a John “No es cierto” Sherlock cambio a Oliver para que pudiera sentarse y luego se paró para dejarlo en brazos de John. Este lo tomo, sorprendido y se alegró cuando Oliver le sonrió y ofreció su sonaja, murmurando. No significaba absolutamente nada, de verdad, pero de todos modos John se sintió un poco mejor que Oliver no llorara de inmediato por Sherlock. “Tu haces todas las odiosas cosas como hacerme comer mis vegetales y todavía me agradas, y él es yo” continuo Sherlock

“Fallo miserablemente en hacer que comas tus vegetales” puntualizó John, agitando la sonaja para entretener a Oliver.

Oliver se rió, aparentemente deleitado con la inteligencia de John y alcanzando la sonaja.

Sherlock dijo “Incluso lo haces reír”

Oliver murmuró y mordió su sonaja y John acarició con su mano sobre los negros rizos que salían en puntas sobre la cabeza de Oliver, justo un rasgo sugerente de cómo los tenía Sherlock que revoloteaban por doquier y Sherlock se acomodó en el brazo de la silla de John, su pierna tibia a un lado del bíceps de John.

“¿Lo cambiaste esta mañana?” preguntó John, desesperado por decir algo elocuente,  suficiente para romper esa sensación de ensueño del momento.

“Si, él fue bastante insistente en eso. Necesita ropa John. Algo respetable, no esa cosa horrenda que tiene puesto”

Oliver no estaba llevando puesto nada peculiarmente admirable pero no le sorprendía en nada que Sherlock lo desaprobara. El gusto de Sherlock por la ropa era notable, por decir algo.

“Sí” concordó John “Necesitamos comprarle cosas. Hice una lista la otra noche”

“Entonces, llevemos a Oliver de compras” dijo Sherlock, mucho más entusiasmado por las compras de lo que John jamás lo había visto.

 

 

John se bañó primero y en un atentado por alimentar a Oliver otra vez mientras Sherlock se bañaba. Sherlock estaba en lo correcto: Oliver no parecía interesarse por la fórmula. Ya había comido ávidamente la noche anterior pero debió de estar demasiado hambriento como para preocuparse de lo que le estaban dando de comer. Ahora le hacia caras a John, ofendido por el contenido de la botella, un berrinche clásico de Sherlock.

“Está bien” John el prometio “Te compraré algo diferente hoy. Pero debería de tomar un poco de esto ahora porque no hay alguna otra cosa para darte. ¿Por favor? ¿Por mí?”

Oliver exhaló un enorme suspiro Sherlokiano y consintió en succionar un poco de fórmula, dejando en claro a John el enorme sacrificio que estaba haciendo por él.

“Gracias” dijo John, y lo cambio hacia su hombro, le acarició la espalda y le dio un suave beso en su cabeza.

Oliver era tibio, un peso agradable contra él, una mano agarraba la camisa de John como para mantenerse en posición y John lo dejo ahí mientras lentamente levantaba la cocina con la mano que no sostenía a Oliver contra él. Cuando Sherlock salió de la ducha miró de cerca de Oliver y dijo, en desaprobación “Está durmiendo”

“Siesta matutina” respondió John “¿A qué hora lo despertaste en la mañana?”

“¿Siesta  _ matutina _ ?” repitió Sherlock “Eso implica que habrá una siesta  _ vespertina _ , también”

“Como debería de ser”

“Bueno, eligió un terrible momento” se quejó Sherlock “Vamos a ir de compras”

“Aún vamos a ir. Estará bien descansado y de buen ánimo, espero”

“Dormir no tiene nada que ver con el ánimo” dijo Sherlock “Él es yo, ¿Recuerdas?”

“Sí. Él es tú. Por lo que significa que dormir tiene un enorme efecto en su ánimo, pero él lo negara testarudamente hasta su último aliento”

Sherlock hizo una cara, la misma cara que Oliver hizo cuando probó el contenido de la botella.

John lo ignoro y dijo “Ponte tu abrigo para que yo pueda ponerme el mío”

Sherlock obedeció y John le transfirió a Oliver con cuidado y Sherlock lo acurruco contra él en su abrigo. John se puso su propio abrigo y de repente se dio cuenta.

“No tenemos un asiento para bebé”

“¿Necesitamos uno?” preguntó Sherlock

“Eso creo. Digo, los bebés necesitan uno y nosotros tenemos un bebé”

“Un bebé dormido. Yo lo sostendré”

John no estaba seguro de que eso era lo que se supone que deberían de hacer pero no sabía qué más hacer. Podrían dejarlo en casa, pero parecía como si Oliver debería de ir a su excursión de comprar puesto que iban a comprar cosas para él. Y de todos modos, si lo dejaban en casa uno de ellos tendría que quedarse con él o se lo tendrían que dejar a la Sra. Hudson y a John no le gustaba ninguna de esas dos ideas. ¿Qué era lo que los padres hacían? John nunca había notado a alguien con un asiento de bebé alrededor de la ciudad con ellos.

“A lo mejor una de esas cosas que uno usa” dijo John, siguiendo a Sherlock escaleras abajo.

La Sra. Hudson se había asomado y miraba con cariño al bebé en brazos de Sherlock. “¿Y como esta en esta mañana?”

“Está  _ durmiendo _ de nuevo” Sherlock dijo

“Como un buen bebé” susurro la Sra. Hudson “¿Y ya tiene un nombre?”

“Oh, claro,” respondió John “Oliver”

“Oliver. Que hermoso nombre”

John pensó que la Sra. Hudson hubiera dicho lo mismo no importando el nombre que hubieran escogido.

“Lo vamos a llevar de compras” John informó “La cuna fue de mucha utilidad pero él necesita muchas más cosas”

“Oh, claro. Los bebés siempre necesitan mucho espacio para ser tan pequeños, ¿No es cierto?”

John se dio cuenta de que nunca habían discutido realmente con la Sra. Hudson sobre el hecho de que repentinamente añadieron un bebé al departamento. “Sherlock, ¿Nos podrías conseguir un taxi?”

Sherlock lo miró curiosamente pero dijo “Sí” y salió.

“Escuche” dijo John, dirigiéndose a la Sra. Hudson “Sé que es un gran cambio. Trataremos de encontrar un nuevo lugar pronto para que nosotros no—“

“John Watson” interrumpió la Sra. Hudson, ferozmente “No te atrevas”

John dudó “Usted pensó que se lo iba a rentar a dos hombres solteros. No puedo imaginar que usted esperaba a un bebé corriendo por aquí”

“Eso era exactamente lo que yo esperaba, considerando que se lo rente a  _ Sherlock _ y él es el equivalente a un bebé. Y si tú piensas que voy a dejar que alguno de los dos crie a ese hermoso bebé en cualquier lugar que no sea aquí donde pueda verlo todo el tiempo, estás absolutamente loco. Ahora ve de compras. Tendremos té cuando estén de regreso”

“Gracias Sra. Hudson” dijo John, aliviado y la beso en la mejilla “En serio. Sé que todo esto es una locura—“

“No lo hubiera querido de otra manera. Ahora ve”

Sherlock lo estaba esperando dentro del taxi, y levantó una ceja cuando John se sentó a un lado de él.

“Ella ya me había dicho en no inciertos términos que no nos moveremos y que estaba encantada de tener a Oliver alrededor” dijo Sherlock

“Bueno, me pudiste haber dicho eso. No se me ocurrió que pudieras sacar el tema” 

“Ella lo sacó, obviamente”

“Obviamente” concordó John y miró al bebé dormido. 24 horas antes, él estaba haciendo té y no había bebé. John había estado preocupado de que Sherlock estuviera al borde de un ataque de aburrimiento, ya que tampoco habían tenían casos. Había estado deseando por algún buen asesinato para ocupar la mente de Sherlock. En vez de eso, obtuvieron un  _ bebé clon _ .

“¿Vas a insistir en comprarle cosas aburridas, cierto?” preguntó Sherlock

John desvió la mirada de Oliver a Sherlock, quien lo estaba mirando “Probablemente. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres comprarle?”

“Un equipo de química” respondió Sherlock, ávidamente.

“Sherlock. Creo que no—“

“Bueno, no creo que podamos usar el  _ mío _ ” inhalo Sherlock, indignado “Si tú crees que voy a compartir mi equipo de química, incluso conmigo  _ mismo _ —“

“Está bien” accedió John, abiertamente divertido ante la idea de Sherlock se resistiera por compartir algo con su propio clon “Le compraremos su propio equipo de química, pero solo porque vamos a pasar el día  _ comprándole cosas que realmente necesite _ ” John fijó una significativa mirada a Sherlock.

“Está bien” dijo Sherlock, quejumbroso por un momento, y John sonrió y Oliver hizo un pequeño sonido dormido y se acurrucó más cerca de Sherlock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo de la semana. Espero que lo disfruten.

  
  
Sherlock no estaba Interesado en el debate de John sobre si Oliver quisiera probar cierta comida para bebé o que si esa carriola era mejor que la otra o como si necesitaban cosas como mecedoras, corrales y puertas de seguridad.   
  
Sherlock estaba interesado en el artefacto que había encontrado que le permitía acomodar a Oliver confortablemente contra su pecho sin tener que estarlo cargando porque dejaba sus manos libres para seguir buscando ropa de bebé y descartar todo lo que era inaceptable.   
  
“No lo llevaremos a Savile Row” dijo John, preguntándose si era posible deberían llevar rejas para bloquear la cocina tóxica de Sherlock así como las escaleras.   
  
“Bueno, tú estás viendo las cosas para prevenir para que se mueva cuando el no va a _ningún lado_ ” puntualizó Sherlock, petulantemente.   
  
“Pero él empezara a moverse, más rápido de lo que piensas” replicó John   
  
“Pero _ahora_ está usando ropa” retorno Sherlock “Y mira esta ropa. Está llena de _dinosaurios_ John. _Dinosaurios montados en bicicletas_ ”   
  
John la miró “¿No te gustan?”   
  
“Tampoco a Oliver”   
  
Oliver, acomodado en el pecho de Sherlock, estaba ocupado examinando una pequeña oruga de peluche que John le había dado en cuanto se había despertado. Oliver parecía no saber que era el peluche. Lo había mantenido ocupado por mucho más tiempo del que John había pensado que lo haría. Se preguntó si Oliver jamás había visto juguetes antes. ¿Dónde Oliver _había_ estado? En verdad necesitaban hablar con Mycroft, tan pronto como llegaran a casa.   
  
Para su sorpresa, Sherlock dijo “Quizás necesitemos llamar a Mycroft”   
  
John parpadeó “¿En serio? ¿Tú piensas eso?”   
  
Sherlock lo fulmino con una mirada “Bueno, fuiste tu quien al principio lo propuso”   
  
“Lo sé, pero no espere que alguna vez aceptaras”   
  
“Debo de tener algunas ropas de bebé guardadas en algún lugar. Ropas sin dinosaurios con bicicletas en ellas. Mycroft sabría”   
  
“Esta bien, pero en el tiempo que le toma a Mycroft traernos esa ropa, Oliver necesitara algo que vestir. El no puede seguir usando lo que trae puesto ahora, es asqueroso. Él necesita algo para dormir y mínimo tres o cuatro ropas más. Escoge las menos ofensivas ¿Qué tal está?” John escogió un mameluco cubierto con cachorros de caricatura.   
  
“John, ¿tú vistes cosas con cachorros de caricaturas en la cama?” preguntó Sherlock, solemnemente.   
  
“Por supuesto que no”   
  
“Entonces, ¿Por qué nosotros haríamos que Oliver lo usara?”   
  
“Porque él es un _bebé_ . No podemos vestirlo en boxers y viejas playeras”   
  
“¿Por qué no? Me parece perfectamente razonable para mí. Él podría dormir desnudo”   
  
“El no va a dormir desnudo”   
  
“Yo duermo desnudo y él es yo”   
  
John estaba mirando algunos mamelucos, buscando el más simple, levantó la vista abruptamente a eso “¿Tú duermes desnudo?”

  
Sherlock estaba mirando otro atuendo con disgusto “Por supuesto”   
  
_Por supuesto_ . John en verdad nunca se había puesto a pensar en que Sherlock dormía. Sherlock usaba pijamas de botón y camisas alrededor de la casa algunas veces, pero eso era más a nivel de los berrinches de Sherlock y menos acerca del conjunto con el que dormía. John había asumido que Sherlock dormía en lo que fuera que usaba ese día, parecía más el tipo de cosas que Sherlock haría. No era como si tuviera el ciclo de sueño más normal, de todos modos. John normalmente veía a Sherlock dormido solo cuando tomaba una siesta al sillón vistiendo su traje, incluyendo zapatos de vestir; nunca había en verdad pensado más allá de eso. En su mente, Sherlock dormido en su cama era lo mismo que Sherlock tomando una siesta, totalmente vestido.   
  
Pero no. Sherlock aparentemente dormía _desnudo_ . Y por alguna razón, esto había sacudido la visión del mundo de John suficientemente para mantenerlo con una mano sujeta a un mameluco y mirando a Sherlock con la boca abierta. Sherlock _duerme_ desnudo. Y ¿A él que le _importaba_ ? Excepto que claramente lo hacía. No podía conseguir a sí mismo sólo aceptar esas palabras y seguir adelante. Estaba total y completamente distraído enteramente por la _idea_ de ello.   
  
Pensó en Sherlock, paseando alrededor del departamento en una sabana mientras Skypeaban y solo pensó que había sido una vez. No, aparentemente era un _hábito_ .   
  
“Aquí” dijo Sherlock, sacando un set de mamelucos, sencillos en blanco y azul “Estos son moderadamente tolerables, si tú vas a insistir en ponerlo en… lo que sea que sea esto. Aunque no tiene sentido. Los adultos no visten ropas que se _abrochen_ ” cuando John no tomó inmediatamente la ropa ofrecida, Sherlock dijo “John” y agito un poco los mamelucos y lo miro.   
  
Incluso Oliver había desviado la mirada de la oruga, fijando su mirada en John con una Sherlockiana mirada de _porque repentinamente eres un idiota_ .   
  
John se aclaró la garganta y sacudió sus pensamientos. Esperaba que no estuviera sonrojado. Tomó los mamelucos y dijo “Los adultos no usan pañales. Y el no dormira desnudo, tendría frío”.   
  
“Nunca tengo frío”   
  
“¿Podríamos no hablar de cómo nos vestimos para dormir?”   
  
Sherlock y Oliver le miraron inquisitivamente “¿Por qué te molesta tanto?”   
  
“No, no lo hace”   
  
“Si, si lo hace”   
  
“No lo hace. Es solo que estás siendo ridículo e impráctico y él es un bebé y los bebés no duermen desnudos, ¿Ok?”   
  
“¿Te molesta que duerma desnudo?” Sherlock parecía como si estuviera juntando mucha información sobre lo que estaba pasando.   
  
John quería esconderse debajo de una roca o golpear a Sherlock en la cabeza suficiente como para darle amnesia temporal y causar que olvidara los últimos cinco minutos y _nunca recordarlos_ “No me molesta. Y no me importa en lo que duermas”   
  
“No duermo en nada”   
  
“Si, ya entendí eso Sherlock, gracias. Pensaba que odiabas repetirte a ti mismo. Tú ciertamente has repetido lo suficiente que duermes desnudo ¿no es cierto?”   
  
Una mujer que pasaba empujando una carriola loa miró con curiosidad y Sherlock la miro y ella siguió. John se dio cuenta de que era posible que él haya levantado la voz. Incluso la boca de Oliver había formado una expresión de fascinación.   
  
Y luego Sherlock hizo algo mucho peor que seguir con el tema. Lo _abandonó_ . “Está bien” dijo Sherlock “La de caricaturas es la menos cuestionable que puedo ver para que él duerma en ella”.   
  
“Espera” dijo John “¿Estás dejando pasar esto?”   
  
“Pensé que eso era lo que tú querías” apuntó Sherlock, suavemente.   
  
“Tu nunca dejas pasar las cosas. Tu normalmente no te preocupa que es lo que yo quiero”   
  
Sherlock parecía ofendido “Eso no es cierto. Yo pongo mucha atención en lo que tú quieres y tú lo sabes. Tu no quieres que yo discuta de que yo duermo desnudo y no quiero tener una discusión enfrente de Oliver, entonces bien, no discutiremos sobre ello”   
  
“Es solo que en lo que duermas –o en lo que no duermas— no es relevante para nada”   
  
“tú eres el que sigue trayendo el tema”   
  
“No, no lo soy” insistió John, irritado.   
  
“Deja de hablar de ello, John” dijo Sherlock, igualmente “Estás entrando en territorio que no quieres explorar, confía en mí en ello”.   
  
John parpadeó “¿Y que se supone que eso significa?”   
  
“John” dijo Sherlock y solo lo _miro_ .   
  
John lo miró de vuelta, sintiéndose un poco desconcertado y luego pensó en Sherlock, desnudo, desparramado en su cama, definido y angular, alto y duro y Sherlock estaba absolutamente en lo cierto, ellos necesitaban dejar de hablar de esto.   
  
“¿Qué más está en tu lista?” preguntó Sherlock, haciéndole un favor mirando a otro lado que no sea él, por lo que John volvió a sentir que podía respirar.   
  
John miró hacia su lista “Cucharas” dijo   
  
“¿Cucharas?” repitió Sherlock “¿No tenemos ya cucharas?”   
  
“Por supuesto que ya tenemos cucharas”   
  
“Pensé que había dejado algunas después de que las usara para… “ Sherlock no dijo nada más y luego rápidamente se aclaró la garganta y John frunció el ceño y se preguntó en qué desconocido experimento las cucharas habían sido sacrificadas “Como sea, Oliver puede usar nuestras cucharas”   
  
“Él debería de tener cucharas para bebé”   
  
“¿Qué son cucharas para bebé?”   
  
“Son cucharas, solo que más pequeñas”   
  
“Esto es ridículo. Él no es idiota, John. Él es yo. Él seguramente puede manejar cucharas de tamaño normal. De hecho, prohíbo algo más de esta tontería. Oliver, ¿puedes manejar cucharas de tamaño normal?”   
  
Oliver sostuvo la oruga hacia John, balbuciendo.   
  
“Eso es un sí” anunció Sherlock, definitivamente.   
  
John suspiró. 


End file.
